Music Mix Up
by Unquixotic
Summary: Mimato. A small collection of on the spot written drabbles based on songs. Honestly, this is just to help cure my writer's block.


**a/n: **While trying to think of a new story plot I started to get bored. I stumbled upon one of these music meme fics and decided to do one myself. It's completely crack, but I couldn't help myself from posting it anyway.

**Rules: **

1. Pick a character or pairing and a fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, or this meme in anyway, shape, or form. Also, I do NOT own any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

**Somebody's Baby by Mark Mejía **

Matt watched her from across the classroom as she made her way to the door.

'_I don't got a chance_,' he thought to himself.

He saw her meet up with an all too familiar bushy haired brunette outside of class. A pang of sadness started to fill him as he continued to stare.

'_I knew it,_' he thought, '_she already has a man._'

Yes, Mimi Tachikawa had stolen his heart. Though she was already somebody's baby.

* * *

**Forget About Me by Little Bit**

He lied.

He said things would be different, but they weren't. He continued to push her away while she gave him her everything.

He said he was happy, but if that were true, then why was he continuing to do this?

Mimi didn't understand.

"Why don't you love me like I love you?" she had asked countless of times.

Every time he would never give her a straight answer.

"You know what, Matt? Just forget about me."

* * *

**Cardio by Redd Stylez**

Music started to flow through the speakers as people began to fill the dance floor.

They way she moved her hips hypnotized him as he watched her from afar.

'_Damn,_' he thought, it was like she was doing cardio.

Making his way through the crowd, he came up to her from behind. Putting his hands on her hips, he stayed to move along with her as their movements become in sync.

* * *

**Feels Like I'm In Danger by Shiny**

Matt had her so many rumors about her. She was dangerous they said; he shouldn't get involved.

Honestly, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Even though he didn't want to get hurt, he couldn't help but be tempted by her.

From her luscious red lips to the sexy way she moved her hips, the feeling of desire was always creeping up on him. It was like she had him in a trance, like he was wrapped around her finger.

"Fuck it," he said, "I don't give a damn if my heart's in danger."

* * *

**Midnight by Pitbull feat. Casely **

"I know you see me in your dreams," he said smugly.

"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed.

But it was all too true and they both knew it. Mimi had been dreaming about Matt... again.

For a while now this had been happening and she didn't know why. Most of the dreams were quite intimate and... sensual for lack of a better word.

"I do _not_ dream about you!" she protested weakly.

"Stop lying," he whispered into her ear, "you know in the middle of the night you think about me."

* * *

**Temporary Boyfriend by Frankie J**

He wasn't asking for a long term relationship or anything like that, he just wanted something temporary.

Honestly, with the way he presented the situation to her, all he was asking for was a friends with benefits type of deal Just having the perks of being her boyfriend for only one night, that's all.

"Matt, I'm sorry but I just can't do that," she said.

"Don't worry, Mimi," he replied, "all he wanna do is be your temporary boyfriend."

* * *

**Your Eyes by Casely**

"Hey, it's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?"

Matt didn't expect to see her today, or ever again.

"So, how you been?" he asked.

It had been so long since the last time he had seen her, he wasn't really sure what to say. All of this was a sudden to surprise to him, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"I've been good," she replied, "you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Just living life day by day as usual."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Uh... well... it was nice seeing you again, Matt."

"Yeah, you too, Mimi."

* * *

**Call Me by Marcos Hernandez**

There he was, out on the road trying to make a better life for them while she stayed at home, waiting.

Mimi had felt so alone after he left, it just wasn't the same without him here. She would love to hear the sound of his voice, just to hold her over until he got home.

Remembering what Matt had said the day he left, she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

* * *

**Erased by Andre Merritt feat. Chris Brown**

Things weren't the same anymore. She treated him like a stranger now, as if the memories of him were invisible.

'_Am I erased?_' he thought to himself.

Continuous times he had tried to work things out between them, but every time she always pushed him away. It was like she didn't want to work things out, like she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Don't treat me like I'm not here," he would say.

But it was no use, to Mimi, Matt was erased.

* * *

**Tie Me Down by New Boyz feat. Ray J**

He wasn't going to let her tie him down.

Yes, she was a beautiful girl and had everything he wanted, but Matt wasn't about to let one girl time him down.

She wanted a long term relationship, something that would last. He wasn't the type to stick around to for long, he was just looking for something quick and easy.

Maybe some time in the future they could try for something deeper, but for right now, Mimi was nothing but another notch on Matt's belt.

* * *

**a/n:** Uh... yay for crack fics? o_O


End file.
